


Walking Catastrophes

by lilac_red



Series: The "Catastrophe" series [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America being America (Hetalia), Bromance to Romance, Child Neglect, F/M, Falling In Love, Internal Conflict, M/M, Other, Separation Anxiety, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, hol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_red/pseuds/lilac_red
Summary: How much can you love someone?Alfred F. Jones learned three things before his parents separated: Love is complicated. Have fun when you're still young. Fight (read: work hard) for what you want.With these three things serving as pinnacle rules for his very existence, life has literally never been easier for him. It's fast, exciting, and of course dangerous. And just as Alfred thinks he's invincible as superman, new student Arthur Kirkland becomes his unwilling kryptonite.Alfred's side of the "Alluring Catastrophes" series.





	Walking Catastrophes

"So," his grandmother grinned that shit-eating grin all Jones's were known for, "when are you going to fall in love?" 

 _Of course, Grandmamelia would ask **that.** But Come on!_ _I'm still too young and hot to think about **that** type of commitment, _ Alfred clicked his tongue and forced himself not to roll his eyes, "I'm not planning to," he replied.

She purses her lips before laughing," My boy," she wipes her tears,"no one ever plans on falling in love," she ruffles his hair, then kisses his forehead.

"We all just do."

"Not me."

"Especially you."

Alfred huffed. Honestly, he wanted nothing to do with their conversation but being the good boy he is, he'll humor his grandma," How would you know, Grandmamelia? You can't possibly know when or with who I'll fall in love with. Hey, I may never get married period."

Which wasn't so bad when he considered steadily increasing divorce rate in America and noting that he could contribute against it by just not getting married to anyone at all. It was a great plan in his mind now, if only his grandmother shared the same mind set as him and support him.

Of course, she didn't. 

So she kindly reverberated her own mindset to the young American by flicking his forehead once for being pessimistic. Twice for being a smart-ass.

In retrospect, Alfred should have known that talking in such a way to his grandmother, a woman born and bread in the 50's but cultivated herself to meet the means of each and every era she survived hippies, protesters, and life before the internet would have a mindset far from what his own is.

"I'll be having none of that pessimism from you, Alfred," she huffed," I may be old and you may think me as senile but I know what is to live. To watch life throw shit one day and clean it up in another."

Alfred couldn't help but notice the fingers she'd use to hold a cigarette twitch. Indicating how badly she wanted to smoke but how long she had come from finally restraining herself,"True, I may not know when you'll fall in love or with who but one of these days, Alfred Foster Jones, you're going to meet someone brash, someone stubborn, someone who is similar to you but also you're complete opposite. You'll talk to them in passing but not give them a single thought in your mind until you meet them again. That's when you'll notice them. Try to talk with them. Want to know more about them. But they won't want to. They'll mistrust you at first, even come to hate you. But they'll give in to our Jones' stubbornness in the end. Then they'll grow scared of you, of what they're feeling for you. They'll run away, figuratively and literally. And you'll chase after them, cling to them, treasure them, submit to them even if they don't return you're feelings. Do you know why?"

When he didn't respond, she continued," Because you'll already be hopelessly in love with them." 

 

His grandmother was right. He did think she was senile.

 

 

 


End file.
